Back in Black
by Watson.Alice Watson
Summary: Sequel to 'Starting Off'. As a teenager Angie deals with what every teen does: raging hormones, over-protective families and high school drama. Then there's the whole her being a hero thing, which is always interesting. And why is her picture constantly in the Bugle!
1. Chapter 1

These men were careful. They had been planning this robbery for months now. They had been watching the rounds of the local heroes, they had made sure to get some of the best hackers to disable all of the alarms and security cameras, they knew every possible entrance and exit and they knew at exactly what time the security guards took their breaks. There was no way they would be caught, and they would end up pulling off one of the biggest steals this decade. It was impossible for them not to win. They had back up plans for their back up plans. As the robbers started towards the bank door, gold in hand, someone cleared their throat. The robber's looked up in horror. Hovering above them in the air was the one and only Dragon.

"Hello, scum" she smirked "Care to explain?"

"Damnit!" The leader hissed "Open fire!" Dragon nimbly dodged bullets. Suddenly, webbing clogged all the weapons and Spiderman came swooping in.

"You're late" Dragon chastised as she punched out one robber.

"You're early" Spiderman countered. Dragon pushed her partner out of the way as a gold bar was flying at his head.

"Thanks, D" Spiderman grinned under his mask. Dragon nodded. She heard the screech of tires and turned as a car raced away from the crime scene.

"You wrap things up here!" Dragon called, flying after the car. She easily caught up and melted the tires of the car with one blast of fire. The robbers' car slid to a stop and Dragon landed, walking to the driver's seat. The driver attempted to shot at the girl, but Dragon punched him out. Dragon tied the criminal up and flew back to where Spiderman was just finishing up back at the bank.

"How do you always do that?" one robber demanded "How did you know?"

"We have our ways" Dragon smirked "Now, be a good robber and wait for the police to arrive" With that, Spiderman and Dragon disappeared into the night. Dragon landed on a building not too far off, Spiderman quickly following suit.

"So, why were you late?" Dragon asked

"Gwen was over" Spiderman said "I couldn't just kick her out" Dragon opened her mouth to object.

"No, I couldn't" Spiderman held up a finger.

"I'm just saying. If you told her, maybe it would be easier" Dragon suggested

"Or maybe she'll get hurt" Spiderman pointed out "Besides, you know, so at least I have someone to talk to about it"

"Yeah, yeah" Dragon muttered "If you get sappy on me, I'll throw you off this building" Spiderman chuckled

"Good luck" Spiderman grinned under his mask. Suddenly, a scream rang out. Spiderman and Dragon saw a man grabbing a woman's purse.

"You can take this one" Dragon invited. Spiderman grinned and swung down.

"Love that style purse on you, totally matches your outfit" Spiderman said "But the colour is all wrong. It won't match the webs you'll be hanging in!" The mugger stared at Spiderman in confusion before pulling out a pocket knife.

"Outta my way, web-head" the man growled. Spiderman fell to his knees.

"Oh no, you found my one weakness" Spiderman trembled, hands up "Small knives" The mugger stared at Spiderman a second longer before turning to run. Spiderman shook his head and shot a web, tripping the mugger.

"See? My webs and that bag? Totally clashing" Spiderman webbed the mugger up and passed the purse back to its owner.

"Thank you Peter" the woman smiled. Spiderman glanced at the woman in shock. Then, she pulled off her blonde wig to reveal short, curly red hair.

"But I believe its past curfew" Natasha said. Spiderman winced. He heard a ripping noise to see Hawkeye using his dagger to rip through the webs on him.

"I am so dead" Spiderman muttered. He glanced back at the building he had left Dragon on, only to find that she had disappeared.

"Where's Dragon?" Natasha glanced around.

"To be honest, I don't know" Spiderman said

"Tash, we need to stop training that girl" Hawkeye muttered "She must've seen this coming miles away"

"Excuse me?" Spiderman asked

"She used you as a distraction to get away from us" Natasha said "By the time we get back she'll be in her room like she never even went out"

"She's good" Spidey muttered "Aside from the fact she used me as a distraction"

"What did you expect her to do?" Hawkeye chuckled

"Tell me that her aunt and uncle were setting a trap to get her back to her house since it was past curfew?" Spiderman suggested

"Please. Dragon likes a challenge" Natasha said

"You're fault" Hawkeye muttered. Natasha elbowed the archer in the ribs.

"So, same time, same place tomorrow?" Hawkeye grinned

"I suppose" Spiderman sighed "Though it would be nice if you were late"

"You expect two master assassins to be late?" Hawkeye snorted "You're slipping, Spidey" Spiderman rolled his eyes and shot a web, swinging off.

"One night. One night to stay out as late as we need, that's all I ask" Spiderman muttered as he swung towards his house.

* * *

Angie pulled her boots off and threw them under her bed seconds before her dads came in.

"You're in on time for once" Tony remarked in surprise.

"I didn't even go out" Angie promised. Steve smiled.

"Do you know where Clint and Natasha ran off to?" Tony asked "It's Poker Night"

"I heard them say something about shopping" Angie dismissed as she flopped onto her bed. Steve and Tony nodded and they walked out. Angie's phone rang.

"Jen's Hair Salon how may I help you?" Angie said automatically.

"You're a terrible friend, you know that?" Angie chuckled at Peter's disgruntled voice.

"Agreed" Angie grinned "But it was either ditch you or get grounded for eternity"

"You could have at least told me it was them before I criticized Hawkeye's choice in purses!" Peter exclaimed. Angie laughed.

"I am so bringing that up when they get home" Angie grinned "Thanks, Petey"

"What? No, I called to explain exactly how un-cool of a friend you are" Peter exclaimed "Not to give you anecdotes for the...the..."

"Clintasha Wedding Supreme?" Angie smirked

"What the heck is the Clintasha Wedding Supreme?" Peter asked

"Oh, just a little something I'm scheming" Angie balanced the phone between her head and her shoulder as she reached for her notebook.

"As long as I'm not part of your scheme, scheme ahead" Peter invited. Angie grinned.

"I know that silence" Peter groaned "I'm never helping you again"

"Liar"

"...shut up"

A/N Hello, readers. Look at this chapter, now back to me, now back at this chapter, now back to me. Sadly, there isn't more (yet), but if I stopped scrolling down on Tumblr and switched to Word, I could finish (start) the next chapter. Look down, back up, where are you? You're on Tumblr with the chapter this fic could use. What's in your hand, back at me. I have it, it's an I-Pod with two (hundred) gifs of that thing you love. Look again; the gifs are now diamonds. Anything is possible when your author smells like Old Spice and a lady. I'm on a (eight-legged) horse.

Yeah. That happened when I actually looked at this fic and found all my terrible mistakes in it *rides away on horse* ((not like Loki did))


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N Hey, I managed to stop scrolling down on Tumblr and switch to Word to finish (start) the new chapter! Go me!_**

Angie groaned quietly from the back of her History class. This was cruel and unusual punishment. The teacher that was on-call for her usual history teacher was boring and old and had the most monotone voice in the history of monotonous voices. Angie would rather have Jarvis teach her about...what was the woman even prattling on about? Angie glanced around. She saw some other students texting on their phones and doodling on the edges of their papers. Angie's eyes landed on the messy writing scrawled across the board. Science in World War Two. Angie rolled her eyes.

"This is stupid" Angie muttered to herself. Her Pops had taught her this stuff when she was old enough to know what science was. And since her Dad was Tony Stark, that meant since she could walk.

"Miss Rogers. Would you like to come to the front and teach for me?" the teacher snapped.

"Not really" Angie crossed her arms. The teacher took her seat.

"Oh, I do insist" the teacher glared at Angie from behind thick, round wire glasses. Angie made a scene about getting up and walking to the front of the class. Some of her classmates grinned, knowing what was coming.

"Where do I start?" Angie asked. The teacher opened her mouth to make a stinging remark, but Angie cut her off.

"No, I know" Angie said "I'll start with American technology. Stark Industries. You've all heard of Stark Industries, obviously. And you all know who Tony Stark is. Well, Howard Stark, Tony's father, was one of the greatest American engineers of that era. He was one of the military's biggest weapons suppliers and was a huge ally to Captain America during his career. If you'd rather talk science, then let's, by all means, talk science. During the war, there was a special division formed to create the perfect soldier using science. It was called the Strategic Scientific Reserve. One of the scientists there, a German by the name of Abraham Erskine was the one to create the super-soldier serum that put the super Captain America's soldier. Unfortunately, he was killed by a HYDRA agent who tried to steal the serum, but was easily stopped by Captain America. HYDRA was Hitler's own scientific regiment, lead by the deluded Johann Schmidt. Circumstances aside, HYDRA had some of the most advanced technology on the earth, surpassing that of Stark Industries by years. Now Schmidt, he-"

"Enough" The teacher said angrily. She was red in the face and Angie didn't know if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"Vice Principal's office at three o'clock" she snapped "Now, get out" Angie was shocked, but shrugged it off. As she gathered her books, Angie texted Tasha what happened.

**Got kicked out. VP's after school. Feel like playing lawyer?**

**Did it involve fire or explosions? –N**

**Not this time. **

**Good. See you at 15:01 –N**

**Thanks, Tasha ;) **

* * *

Angie sat across from her Vice Principal, Mr Whitewaters and her stupid on-call teacher who was revealed to be a Math teacher by the name of Mrs Snart. What type of last name was _Snart_. It was like an abbreviation for 'So not smart'. Angie grinned to herself as Natasha came in. She was wearing her guise of Natalie Rushman.

"Who are you?" Mr Whitewaters asked

"I'm Angela's aunt, Natalie Rushman. I'll be conferencing with you in the place of Mr Rogers" Natasha said coolly.

"I am Mr Whitewaters, Angela's Vice Principal" Whitewaters put his hand out it and Angie saw Natasha's firm grip on the man's hand as she shook it. She was so prepared to flip him if he turned out to be a threat.

"Well, Miss Rushman, I assume you know why you're here" Mr Whitewaters said calmly, gesturing for her to take a seat.

"Actually, I don't" Natasha said

"Angela mouthed off to me during class" Mrs So Not Smart said.

"I did not!" Angie exclaimed. Natasha rested a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"What, exactly, did she say?" Natasha asked

"She insulted me in front of the whole class" Snart said

"I asked you what Angela said, not what she did" Natasha said, a slight edge in her voice.

"I believe I have the security feed for the room" Mr Whitewaters said as he typed something on his computer. He turned the screen so everyone could see the feed.

_"Miss Rogers. Would you like to come to the front and teach for me?" _

_"Not really" _

_"Oh, I do insist" _

_"Where do I start?" _

_"No, I know; I'll start with American technology. Stark Industries. You've all heard of Stark Industries, obviously. And you all know who Tony Stark is. Well, Howard Stark, Tony's father, was one of the greatest American engineers of that era. He was one of the military's biggest weapons suppliers and was a huge ally to Captain America during his career. If you'd rather talk science, then let's, by all means, talk science. During the war, there was a special division formed to create the perfect soldier using science. It was called the Strategic Scientific Reserve. One of the scientists there, a German by the name of Abraham Erskine was the one to create the super-soldier serum that put the super Captain America's soldier. Unfortunately, he was killed by a HYDRA agent who tried to steal the serum, but was easily stopped by Captain America. HYDRA was Hitler's own scientific regiment, lead by the deluded Johann Schmidt. Circumstances aside, HYDRA had some of the most advanced technology on the earth, surpassing that of Stark Industries by years. Now Schmidt, he-"_

_"Enough! Vice Principal's office at three o'clock! Now, get out"_

Angie smirked as Mr Whitewaters turned on Snart with a red face.

"I did not hear one insult come out of Angela's mouth" Natasha pointed out "But I may have been mistaken. Did you, Mr Whitewaters?"

"No. I didn't" Mr Whitewaters voice was firm "I am truly sorry for wasting your time, Miss Rushman"

"I'm not the one who needs an apology, and you need not apologize, Mr Whitewaters" Tasha said "You were simply following procedure, something I know a thing or two about" Mr Whitewaters turned to Snart, who was looking anywhere but the occupants of the room.

"Mrs Snart, I believe you owe Angela an apology for wasting her time and getting her into needless trouble" Mr Whitewaters said tightly. Snart turned to Angela angrily.

"I'm sorry" she muttered. Before she could leave, Natasha stood in her way.

"Don't accuse my niece of something she didn't do. She knows her rights and has lawyers" Natasha said before allowing the older woman to pass. Angie stood with a smirk at her aunt.

"I'll see you around, Mr Whitewaters. Thanks for being understanding" Angie said, playing on her charisma and charm. The man nodded tensely as Natasha and Angie left. Peter was waiting outside the school.

"There you are! What took so long? And why is Tasha here?" Peter demanded. Angie grinned.

"Well, young Peter, I've been on yet another adventure to the VP's office" Angie smirked "And Tasha has once again come to my rescue as my lawyer" Said master assassin just shook her head.

"Maybe if you stopped proving your teachers wrong and showing them up, I wouldn't have to come save you" Natasha reminded "Hmm?"

"And by doing that I would take the fun out of school" Angie said sincerely "Because if I'm going down, I'm taking everyone with me"

"True story" Peter put in "Very, very true"

"Besides, I wouldn't be a true Stark if I didn't show off, would I?" Angie smirked "I have to live up to my legacy!"

"Couldn't you pick Rogers?" Peter muttered as the trio headed towards the school gates.

"You mean the same guy who runs around in blue, red and white spangled spandex?" Angie snorted "Oh yes, I can _feel_ the righteousness surging in my veins. Shall we have a rousing discussion about truth? Justice? Honour? God bless America!" Peter laughed while Natasha shook her head.

"Forget Stark. You've been spending too much time with Loki"

**_A/N Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Leave your thoughts in the review box below if you have thoughts that you don't want in your head and want to give a good home._**


	3. Author's Note

So. Yeah. I'm back. And I'm still terrible. I've barely been able to do anything lately because of school and skating and everything, so I'm terribly sorry. But, I have a question to all of my readers out there:

Would you guys like to see more Angie or more Dragon?

I'm not quite sure which direction I'm headed yet, but for all of you romance lovers and shippers, I'll let you know that I do have a love interest in mind for Angie. Though, its not who you all expect it to be. Or maybe it is? I guess you'll just have to put up with me to find out :O Anyways, if you could leave your answer to my question in the reviews, that would be super fabulous! I love you all so much and you are all beautiful and amazing and awesome for putting up with the likes of me. I'll try to finish the next chapter ASAP. Thanks for reading, dearies.

This is a surprise excerpt from the newest chapter, just to keep you on the edge ;)

_"You have us on speed-dial if anything goes wrong" Steve reminded_

_"Which it won't" Angie sighed "Have a little faith! Jarvis is here. What could possibly go wrong?"_

_"That's never a good thing to ask" Tony muttered "Just don't do anything I wouldn't"_

_"...what, exactly, is that?" Angie asked. Tony laughed and ruffled his daughter's hair._

_"No boys" Tony said "I'll know if you have boys over"_

_"Does Peter count?" Angie called as her dads walked towards the door._

_"Of course Peter doesn't count!" Angie snickered at her dad's response before they got into the car and drove off. Angie literally flew up to the lounge and watched the silver car disappear into the city._

_"Jarvis?" Angie said_

_"Yes, Miss Angela?" Jarvis replied dutifully_

_"Call Parker. Tell him it's begun" Angie smirked as she walked to her room and reached under her bed to pull her costume out._

What's begun? Where are Steve and Tony going? All these questions (and more!) will be answered in the newest chapter of Back in Black.

**UPDATE**: So, it turns out that I'm about as intelligent as a goldfish. I've had two chapters written and ready in my doc's, and I thought I had uploaded both, but it turns out I had only posted the first one, so wow. I'm just so fed up with myself. I have this urge to throw my computer out the window, but I know that's NOT the solution, so I'm just gonna leave this here and wallow in my shame.


	4. Chapter 4

Angie stared out a window. Five minutes. Just five more minutes. Then Angie would be free for the weekend.

"Angie!" Angie jogged from her room to where her dads were waiting. Both had suitcases in their hands and sunglasses on.

"We'll be back in two days" Steve promised, hugging his daughter.

"If I find out you threw a party without my permission, you're grounded" Tony said firmly

"Dad, I have like, five friends" Angie snorted "Three of which are goodie-two-shoes', while two more are currently in space doing cool hero things because they're lucky and actually get to go to space and so fun stuff. And then there's MJ" Steve laughed.

"You have us on speed-dial if anything goes wrong" Steve reminded

"Which it won't" Angie sighed "Have a little faith! Jarvis is here. What could possibly go wrong?"

"That's never a good thing to ask" Tony muttered "Just don't do anything I wouldn't"

"...what, exactly, is that?" Angie asked. Tony laughed and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"No boys" Tony said "I'll know if you have boys over"

"Does Peter count?" Angie called as her dads walked towards the door.

"Of course Peter doesn't count!" Angie snickered at her dad's response before they got into the car and drove off. Angie literally flew up to the lounge and watched the silver car disappear into the city.

"Jarvis?" Angie said

"Yes, Miss Angela?" Jarvis replied dutifully

"Call Parker. Tell him it's begun" Angie smirked as she walked to her room and reached under her bed to pull her costume out.

* * *

Dragon and Spiderman stood on a skyscraper.

"So, your family just left you home alone for the whole weekend?" Spiderman gaped

"Yup" Dragon nodded "It's awesome. And they said since you don't count as a guy, you can come over whenever"

"I'm not sure whether to be grateful or insulted" Spiderman muttered. Dragon laughed, but was cut off when she heard a light thump from behind her. Dragon spun around, whip out and poised to strike.

"Psst. Dragon. Spidey. Pssssst" Dragon rubbed her temples and put her whip away.

"What do you want, Deadpool? I thought you were over stalking me" Dragon sighed, crossing her arms. The mercenary removed himself from the shadows. In one arm he carried a bag of tacos.

"I brought tacos!" Deadpool announced

"Are they meat?" Dragon asked

"Are they poisoned?" Spiderman asked at the same time. Dragon elbowed her partner.

"Yes and no" Deadpool said, passing the bag to Dragon.

"So, folks are outta town, eh?" Deadpool grinned.

"How would you know?" Dragon asked

"I saw Stark and Rogers making their way to the aero-port earlier on after an assignment" Deadpool said, joining the two by the edge of the building.

"An assignment?" Spiderman crossed his arms "You mean you killing someone"

"You got a problem with that, Spider-Bug?" Deadpool asked.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty" Dragon pushed the two away from each other. Spiderman glared at Deadpool again.

"Please don't tell me I have to force you both to make a truce" Dragon groaned

"Honey, you can't force me to do anything" Deadpool said smugly. Dragon beckoned him forward. What she said wasn't quite clear and if it was, the rating on this chapter would be knocked up a hell of a lot more. Dragon backed away when Deadpool gulped nervously, eyes wide.

"Peter, if you don't play nice, I'll sick Gwen on you" Dragon said without even turning to the hero.

"Wha-you wouldn't" Spiderman challenged. Dragon pulled her phone out, holding it up to reveal that Gwen was being called.

"Hello?" Gwen said

"Hey, Gwen, I-" Dragon was cut off when Spiderman tackled her.

"Let me go, Pete!" Dragon snapped

"Ange?" Gwen asked "You okay?"

"She's fine!" Spiderman said "More or less, that is"

"Peter?" Gwen asked "What's going on?"

"Help" Dragon hissed out

"Are you actually in danger or is it just Peter?" Gwen sighed

"Peter and a taco-bearing assassin" Dragon shouted

"If you're not in any real danger, I'm hanging up now" Gwen chuckled "Bye, Ange, Pete" Dragon looked at her phone with the most offended look possible on her face.

"She just hung up on me" Dragon gasped "I can't believe she just hung up on me" Spiderman shook his head and stood.

"Fine. Truce" Spiderman muttered.

"Thank you" Dragon stood and dusted herself off. Deadpool was eating a taco while he inspected one of his knives.

"The things I deal with when you two are around are astonishing" Deadpool said sarcastically "I heard some thugs were gonna rob the bank on 31st right about now. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you wanna go stop them?" Dragon nodded.

"Let's move out" Dragon said. She met up with both boys at the bank.

"What's our plan of attack?" Spiderman asked

"I have a plan" Dragon said

"Attack!" Deadpool cried, swinging down on a grappling line. Dragon rubbed her temples as Spiderman groaned.

"He's not allowed on patrol anymore" Spiderman muttered

"Like anyone is going to stop him" Dragon snorted before following the mercenary down to the bank. When the hero duo entered the bank, Dragon stopped dead in her tracks. Deadpool was on the ground with a bullet hole in his chest and a HYDRA agent standing over him. Dragon grabbed her whip and expertly flicked her wrist, knocking the gun in the HYDRA scum's hand across the room. Another flick and her whip was around his throat and pulling him forward.

"Spiderman, web this guy up for interrogation" Dragon muttered before kneeling beside Deadpool.

"Deadpool, can you hear me?" Dragon muttered. No response. Dragon checked his pulse and was relieved to find it was fairly normal, if a bit sped up. There was blood seeping through his costume.

"C'mon, Wilson" Dragon muttered "Time to get up"

"D-Dragon" Deadpool hissed "Go-go on without me"

"Cut the crap, Wilson" Dragon muttered "Just heal up already"

"I-I can't. He froze my heart" Deadpool put his hand over the wound "Only an act of true love can save me"

"What the hell, Wade?" Dragon growled "I don't have time for this. Stop being a drama queen and get up" Deadpool sighed and sat up.

"You take the fun out of a fight, you know that?" Deadpool muttered, wiping the blood off his chest.

"Yeah, I know" Dragon smirked "Now, you'd better scram before the police get here. I have an interrogation to oversee"

"I could-"

"No"


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N Okay, so I basically owe my friend Kayla for this whole chapter. I was texting her and panicking because I wasn't sure if I wanted to send Angie to Disney, or to have a body switch, or to bring a bilgesnipe in and she said, and I quote: "ALL OF THEM prepare to write cause you're writing all of these" and then decided to add "Or seriously f*ck your readers over and incorporate all ideas into one story" and therefore this was birthed. So, thank you, Kayla. Btw, this is long. *****muffled snickering of "That's what she said"***

Angie silently got out of the car and quietly knocked on the door of the suburban house in front of her. Aunt May answered.

"Good morning, Angie" May smiled

"Is Peter up?" Angie asked

"No" May shook her head, moving to let the girl in "Try not to scare him too badly, dear"

"No promises, Aunt May" Angie grinned over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs. She opened the door to Peter's room and snuck in. She smirked as she pulled a megaphone from her backpack. She held it up to her mouth before yelling-

"GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!" Peter screamed and rolled from his bed, scrambling to get up and into a fighting position. Angie fell to the ground, laughing as her best friend tried to understand what was going on. When his eyes landed on her, he crossed his arms and glared at her.

"You're the worst best friend I've ever had" he muttered as Angie used the teen to help her up.

"You were supposed to be ready" Angie reminded "We're going to Disneyland today"

"What?" Peter tilted his head "Since when?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" Angie asked as she sifted through Peter's closet "My dad's and uncles and aunt are taking us to Disney today. We leave in ten minutes" Angie tossed a shirt and shorts at the boy, who caught them, still staring at her.

"Are you serious?" Peter demanded "How do you know I don't have plans?" Angie gave the boy a look.

"_Do_ you have plans?" Angie asked, hands on her hips.

"Well, no, but-" Peter protested

"Then get dressed" Angie said as she walked out "Or I _will_ send Clint" Peter groaned.

"You really are the worst" Peter called after Angie.

"Send me an email and I'll have Jarvis file it under suggestions" Angie dismissed as she walked down the stairs. Peter rolled his eyes as he began to change.

"By the way, love the pajamas!" Angie called up the stairs. Peter groaned as he glanced down at his flannel Iron Man pajama pants.

* * *

Angie grinned as she slurped her slushy. She had a Mickey Mouse hat on her head and a Toy Story slushy cup in her hand.

"So, where to?" Peter asked "I'm pretty sure Thor and Loki need their hair done by princesses and Tony needs to meet Jack Sparrow"

"Not to mention, we need to keep Clint away from Merida, or else he's going to get thrown out for beating Merida at an archery competition" Angie added "And no way are we letting Loki near Peter Pan or Tinker Bell. Or anyone with magic. That'll end really badly for everyone"

"Point" Peter nodded "Does Steve still have the map?"

"Pops, you still got the map?" Angie called. Then she saw Loki. He was talking to Dr Falicifer. Angie's eyes widened.

"We need to get him out of there now" Peter hissed

"Send the big guy" Angie muttered. Peter nodded and walked over to Bruce. Bruce walked over to Loki and tapped his shoulder. Loki jumped and walked back over to the Avengers.

"You need to lighten up, Angie" Loki muttered "I was just talking with the man"

"Yes, well, I don't want us getting kicked out because someone challenged your magic, so for now, you're on probation" Angie muttered. Loki glared at the girl.

"Listen well, Angela-"Loki was cut off when Thor tackle-hugged his brother.

"Brother! I have just met the most wonderful maiden! Her golden locks are longer than any of that of Asgard! You must meet her!" Thor announced, dragging the man away.

"I'm listening" Angie hummed. Peter chuckled as Clint walked over.

"Whose idea was this, anyway?" he muttered

"Yours" Angie chuckled "I think it was mostly so you could force Thor, Loki, Tasha and I to get our hair done to look like Disney princesses" Clint opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"Yeah" Clint admitted "Speaking of which, where are our two resident aliens?"

"Hanging out with Rapunzel" Peter grinned. Clint laughed.

"Whose idea was _that_?" Clint chuckled

"Thor's. Obviously" Angie grinned "Now, I'm pretty sure Tasha is headed towards Flynn Rider so you might wanna stop her before he gives her The Smoulder"

* * *

Angie dragged Peter and her dads towards the Hunted Mansion.

"I heard this is the best ride in this half of the park" Angie grinned "And that its haunted" Peter snorted

"Yeah right" he muttered "It's just a kids tale to scare kids" The Avengers got in line, waiting to get on the ride. When they were finally seated, Angie grinned. She was seated beside Peter, with Tasha and Clint in front of her and Bruce and Steve behind her. Thor and Loki were in the seats behind them, with Tony sitting by himself at the back because he's the 'toughest and least easily frightened of them all'. As the ride started, Angie couldn't stop grinning in anticipation. They went through the mansion with ghosts and skeletons whizzing out at them. Angie felt her stomach drop as they rushed down the final hill. She heard a shout from behind her then everything went black. Angie blinked her eyes open seconds later. She glanced around to see the other Avengers doing the same. Then, she glanced over to see herself staring back. Her body screamed.

"What the hell is going on?!" Angie's body demanded "Parker, how did you get here?!"

"That's not me!" Angie turned to see Steve looking extremely confused.

"Wait, if you're in my Pops' body, and I'm in your body, then who's in my body?" Angie demanded. Angie's body glanced down and screamed again.

"Why the hell am I teenage girl?!" Angie's body demanded

"Who are you really?" Angie asked

"It's me" Angie's body said "Clint" Angie's jaw dropped.

"Okay, sound off" Tony called "Say your names. All of you"

"Natasha" 'Clint' said

"Tony" 'Natasha' said

"Clint" Angie's body muttered

"Angie" Angie ran a hand through her now short, brown hair.

"Loki" 'Bruce' growled

"Peter" 'Steve' was shifting away from Bruce.

"Thor" 'Loki' said

"Bruce" 'Thor' muttered

"Steve" 'Tony' called.

"This is bad" Angie's body said "This is really, really bad"

"We have to keep our heads" Angie said "At least until we can deal with this in private" The other Avengers nodded. They all got off of the ride and grabbed their bags before finding a tree to sit under.

"So, any ideas on how this happened?" Angie asked

"Nothing" 'Natasha' shook her head. It was weird to think her dad was really in there.

"Jarvis?" 'Tony' asked. No response.

"This sucks" Angie muttered

"You think you have it bad?" Angie's body demanded "I'm a teenage girl for crying out loud!"

"Keep it down" 'Clint' snapped "People are staring"

"Well, yeah" 'Natasha' nodded "Tony Stark here"

"Actually, Tony Stark _here_" 'Tony' corrected. Angie sighed.

"How are we gonna fix this?" Angie asked

"I don't know" 'Natasha' admitted "Yet. Any ideas, Reindeer Games?" 'Bruce' was tensed, hands by his side and eyes wide.

"Just stay calm" 'Thor' said, eyes wide "Don't get angry" Everyone realized what was happening and moved away. Angie walked over.

"Uncle Loki, it's me" Angie said "Angie. Just keep calm. Focus on me. Don't think about anything but me and all the pranks we pulled" 'Bruce' nodded.

"Yes" 'Bruce' said "Like when we made Barton purple for a week" Angie grinned. "That was _you_?" Angie's body snapped. 'Bruce' and Angie grinned.

"So, any ideas on what could've done this?" Angie asked

"Magic" 'Bruce' said

"No such thing" 'Natasha' coughed. 'Bruce' glared at her.

"How bad?" 'Tony' asked "Can you fix it?"

"If I was in my own body, possibly" 'Bruce' muttered "But this body has absolutely no talent in the mystic arts. So, no, I can't. We'll need help"

"From who?" 'Steve' asked. 'Bruce' grinned and for a second, Angie thought she could actually picture Loki grinning there as well.

"I know someone. But, it may take a couple of days for me to contact him. For now, we can enjoy this park of attractions" 'Bruce' said

"I'll sign us into the hotel" 'Natasha' said "Steve, you're with me" 'Tony' walked over.

"The rest of you, try to keep a low profile" 'Natasha' said

"Easy for you to say" Angie's body muttered "You're not a seventeen year old hormonal girl"

"Okay, I'm not even that bad"

* * *

The Avengers all stood outside their two rooms.

"How are we doing this?" 'Natasha' asked "By whom we look like or by whom we are?"

"What?" 'Steve' asked

"Do we put Natasha and Angie in one room or Peter and Clint?" Angie clarified. The Avengers thought for a moment.

"Well, it'll look a little odd if we put two guys in one room" Angie's body pointed out

"No way am I leaving my daughter in a room full of men" 'Natasha' snapped

"It's her family, Tony" 'Tony' said "No one's going to even think about touching her"

"What about him?" 'Natasha' held up one accusing finger at 'Steve', who looked mortified.

"Even if I did like Ange that way, I wouldn't pull something with her family surrounding her or when she's _in my body_" 'Steve' snapped "Or when I'm in her dad's body. Or without your permission. I'm not an animal!"

"And might I add, _ew_" Angie said "He's family too!"

"Thank you!" 'Steve' crossed his arms.

"Enough" 'Tony' said "Tony, Clint, you two can share one room. The rest of us will be in this one" 'Natasha' sighed and nodded while Angie's body pouted.

"I hate this" Angie's body muttered.

"Yes, yes, you're upset that you're a teenage girl again now shut up and go to bed" Angie snapped as she entered her room, quickly followed by the others.

"Wait, again?!"

* * *

Angie woke up to someone knocking on the door. She rolled from the bed to see herself standing there.

"You need to change" Angie's body said.

"Shit" Angie pulled her body into the room before throwing a pillow at 'Clint', who sat up with mock guns in his hands.

"Tasha, we have a problem" Angie whispered. The trio stood in the 'girls' room.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before" 'Natasha' muttered "No way are you changing my daughter"

"And what about you, hot shot?" 'Clint' snorted "You really think I'm just going to let you change me?" Angie smirked as an idea popped into her head.

"Tasha, get the pillowcases" Angie said. 'Clint' did as asked.

"Close your eyes" Angie ordered. 'Natasha' and Angie's body did as instructed. 'Clint tied the pillowcases around their eyes, blinding the pair.

"What should I wear today?" Angie pondered, holding two shirts up to her body.

"Go with the blue one" 'Clint' said "It compliments your eyes"

"Aw, thanks Tasha" Angie smiled "Shirt off" Angie's body sighed and pulled its shirt off. Angie frowned.

"I thought I had a nicer stomach than that" she turned to Tasha "Why didn't you tell me I didn't have as nice of a stomach?"

"I think your stomach is fine, Angie" 'Clint' sighed. Angie huffed and turned to her body, passing her the shirt.

"Put this on" Angie ordered. Angie stood back and watched her body struggle with the tank top.

"How do I-does my head go-?" she muttered. Angie sighed.

"Stay still" Angie muttered. She slipped the shirt onto her body and stood back. Angie tossed her body a pair of shorts.

"I really hope you can manage shorts by yourself" Angie muttered "_Without_ looking" Angie's body grumbled something before struggling to get her skinny jeans off. Angie chuckled as her body fell onto the bed, jeans trapped around her feet.

"You really can't do anything, can you?" Angie snorted as she pulled her jeans off.

"Just put these on so I can leave" Angie muttered, hitting her body in the head with the pair of shorts she had picked out. Her body slipped them on without much difficulty.

"I hate this" her body muttered as she removed the blindfold "Why did I get stuck in the body of a teenager while everyone else got stuck in someone their age?"

"Peter's in a ninety year old, so he wins" Angie muttered "Now, go brush my hair and wash my face. I can almost feel my morning look from here"

* * *

The Avengers walked through the park, headed towards the Pirates Cove.

"And your friend said he would meet with us tonight?" 'Natasha' asked

"Yes" 'Bruce' nodded "At midnight"

"Good. Maybe then we can finally get back to normal" 'Natasha' nodded. Suddenly, Jack Sparrow stumbled from a bush.

"Well, hello" he smiled "If anybody asks, you didn't see me here"

"So long as you didn't see us" Angie said. The pirate grinned.

"By the way, why _is_ the rum gone?" Angie's body asked

"Because, love, pretty things like you feel the need to burn it" The man said before running off "Ta-ta!" Angie and 'Steve' laughed.

"Greatest thing that could possibly happen on this trip" Angie decided as continued through the park. There was suddenly a bright flash of light and a huge beast was standing there.

"Odin's beard!" 'Loki' exclaimed "A bilgesnipe?! On Midgard?!"

"No" Angie said "No way. I am not dealing with this shit on my vacation" Angie stormed up to the beast.

"SIT!" Angie screamed. The beast stared at her.

"Get away from there!" 'Tony' and 'Natasha' ran forward, but Angie motioned for them to stop.

"You'll only make it angry" Angie muttered. She walked closer.

"It's been a while since I've seen one of these" Angie said to herself "But I remember it like it was yesterday. A little show of force and these things run" Angie grabbed the thing's antlers and pushed roughly to the ground, knocking the beast out. Angie grinned. She had forgotten about Peter's spider-strength. The beast whimpered and Angie knelt beside it.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Angie murmured "But you can't go around destroying things. Understand?" The beast whimpered again and Angie smiled.

"C'mon, up you get" Angie cooed "You're okay" The bilgesnipe sat up and stared at Angie.

"Good boy" Angie smiled "Now, stay here, okay?" The beast seemed to nod and Angie turned back to the Avengers.

"Problem solved"

* * *

Angie stood with the other Avengers in front of a man. He was a colourfully dressed man that was for sure, what with his purple top and red and gold cape. Then man regarded the Avengers as a slight smirk quirked up the corners of his lips.

"Who are you?" Angie finally asked

"I am Dr Strange" the man announced "Sorcerer Supreme"

"Magic isn't real" 'Natasha', 'Thor' and Angie all said. Strange gave both a look.

"Then explain how you traded bodies with your fellowship" Strange invited

"Science" 'Natasha' said confidently "Always science" Strange snorted.

"Why am I here, Loki?" Strange sighed

"We need your help to un-do whatever black magic did this" 'Bruce' said. Strange nodded and a smile worked its way onto his lips.

"You _do_ know the cause of this, yes?" Strange grinned

"No" 'Tony' shook his head "Can you tell us?" Strange grinned further.

"Your dear friend Loki was frightened enough to speak an ancient incantation for removing the soul from one's body and replacing it into that of another" Strange explained "Only very powerful sorcerers can manage such magic"

"You can undo it, right?" Angie's body demanded "I don't want to be a teenager again, let alone a teenage girl!" Strange circled the group.

"The hold is strong, but I can try" Strange nodded. He held out an amulet.

"Solvere vobis life" Strange said. A glow surrounded each Avenger and Angie closed her eyes. When she opened them, she instantly felt the weight of her curls on her back and glanced down to see that yes, she was in her proper body.

"Thank God" Angie muttered "Thank GOD!" Clint was hugging himself. Thor was frowning slightly as Loki refused to hug him. Angie turned to Dr Strange.

"I may not exactly believe in magic, but thanks" Angie said. The man nodded.

"Enjoy your vacation, Angela" Dr Strange said before disappearing in a swirl of smoke.

"Okay, he has great exits"

* * *

Angie sighed as hands gently massaged her scalp. She couldn't believe she had been talked into getting a princess makeover. Natasha was beside her, another Fairy Godmother In-Training doing her hair. Angie grinned at the assassin.

"I can't believe you actually agreed to this" Angie chuckled

"I never get spoiled" Natasha said "Sure, Barton will occasionally treat me to a nice dinner, but a spa? Never" Angie chuckled while Natasha smiled. After two days of craziness, it was actually nice. They were both sat up and their hair was put in towels.

"Which princess would you like to be?" Angie's Fairy Godmother asked

"I was thinking Cinderella" Angie said "Tasha?"

"I don't really care" Tasha shrugged

"Snow White for her, then" Angie beamed. The Fairy Godmothers started to work. Angie closed her eyes and relaxed as she had her hair brushed and dried.

* * *

Gwen couldn't believe her eyes. Peter had just sent her a picture of two red-heads. One had Cinderella's hair-do and wore a pair of high-waist shorts and cropped tee-shirt with a Mickey Mouse silhouette on it while the other had Snow White's hair-do while wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top. Both had their make-up done and glimmering gems at the corners of their eyes. Another picture popped up, from Angie this time, and it was of the Snow White red-head being lifted in the air by a man with light brown, neatly cut hair. Gwen smiled. They really were a Disney family.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon was perched on a gargoyle, eyes scanning over the city beneath her. Spiderman landed beside her.

"What'cha doin, D?" Spiderman asked, trying to find where Dragon was staring.

"I am the night" Dragon muttered

"Oh great" Spiderman muttered "We're doing this again" Suddenly, an alarm was heard not too far off. Dragon flew down, Spiderman swinging up behind her. Dragon appeared at the doors of the jewellery store.

"I AM FIRE. I AM...DEATH!" Dragon yelled as she landed. Spiderman sighed as the robbers stared at his partner.

"No. You're not" Spiderman muttered

"Well I'm not _now"_ Dragon threw her head back dramatically. One of the robbers moved to punch her, but Dragon easily caught his hand.

"YOU DARE RAISE YOUR HAND TO ME?!" Dragon demanded "I am a Khaleesi of Dothraki! I am the wife of the great Khal and I carry his son inside of me! The next time you raise a hand to me...will be the last time you have hands" The robber's fell to their knees.

"We surrender" one whimpered "Please don't kill us" Spiderman sighed as Dragon walked off.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry about her" Spiderman said, rubbing his temples "Perhaps try another day and it'll just be me and you won't fear for your lives"

"Really?" one robber asked hopefully

"No" Spiderman webbed the robbers up before dragging Dragon out by her cloak.

"The amount of shit that I put up with is extraordinary"

* * *

Angie flipped through the newest edition of Vanity Fair magazine. Apparently, they wanted her to go in with her dads for a front cover photo shoot followed by an interview this weekend. She sighed and sipped her coffee. She was supposed to hang with Peter and Gwen this weekend. Angie heard the bell ring, announcing the arrival of new occupants of the little cafe. Angie watched as two people walked into the shop. Both were quite tall, and one had long hair. She guessed the long haired, taller one was Canadian, because she heard the shorter one muttered something about using his "moose sense of smell". They both ended up walking over to her.

"Hey, kid-" the shorter one started

"No, I don't want to buy any drugs and no I won't go with you" Angie yawned. The taller one snorted laughter.

"We were wondering if you'd seen a guy; short, trench coat, rough voice" the shorter one continued

"What, is he your gay thing or something?" Angie grinned. Angie turned the page in her magazine and when she glanced back up, the man the men had described was standing behind them.

"If I were you, I would try by retracing your steps" Angie said. The men turned and jumped when they saw the other men there.

"Thanks kid" the guy nodded "Stay off the streets"

"Take your own advice" Angie muttered as they walked out. The one that sounded like Batman on a bad day was glaring at the trench-coat wearing one as they got into an older car; a Chevrolet, by the looks of the insignia on the back. Peter walked in and glanced back at the trio of men.

"What did the Titans want?" Peter asked "And since when do they wear clothes?"

"They were looking for their snack" Angie dismissed "You're late"

"A queen is never late" Peter mock-flipped his hair "Her guests are simply early"

* * *

Angie stood with her dads, waiting for the people from Vanity Fair to arrive. The second the photographer got out of the car, Tony was walking over.

"Hello, Tony Stark" he smiled "Genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist"

"Donna Lawrence" the woman smiled.

"Dad" Angie called. Before he could move, a few more women, and men, all exited cars.

"Hi, Tony Stark" Tony grinned

"No" Steve said

"Can't I just say hi?" Tony protested

"No" Angie said "Just straighten your tie and look suave"

* * *

Dragon was hanging upside down from chains, a fire-proof gag in her mouth. Spiderman was hanging beside her, in the same situation, but with no gag.

"I hate you" he muttered "So much" Dragon shrugged. A figure removed itself from the shadows. Dragon was willing to bet, going by the parka and dark attire, that this figure was the figurehead of the whole operation that Dragon and Spiderman had been investigating before they had been caught.

"Why is it, whenever something happens, it's always you two?" The person sighed, removing their hood. It was the Black Widow, looking extremely exasperated.

"I've been asking myself that since we met, ma'am" Spiderman muttered. Dragon glared daggers at her partner. Widow released the pair and Dragon pulled her gag off.

"Shut up" Dragon said as she walked out.

"I didn't say anything" Spiderman protested. Once out of the building, Dragon pulled out a small, folded piece of paper.

"What's that?" Spiderman asked

"Take a look" Dragon showed Spiderman the paper.

"It's a building" Spiderman said

"Much more better" Dragon grinned "It's a _drawing_ of a building"

"And will the drawing of the building help us?" Spiderman asked sceptically

"If you don't want it, I'll give it back" Dragon turned towards the warehouse.

"No!" Spiderman said quickly

"Then it helps" Dragon grinned "C'mon. We need to move fast; it won't take Widow much longer to incapacitate the idiots who grabbed us"

"Where are we going?"

"To a building"

"What building?"

"I already told you" Spiderman watched as Dragon flew off. He questioned their friendship sometimes, he really did.

**A/N It's time to play Name the Fandoms! Yeah. This is just a filler chapter I did for fun. I hope someone appreciates the thought and cleverness that I put into this chapter, because it took a good deal of time trying to fit as many well-known fandoms in there as I could think of. Hope you enjoy! The next chapter should be a bit more serious. And by that I mean it won't be a crack-full. I hope you all have a lovely day or night :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Angie thought the people around her were fairly predictable; Steve and Tony would always have eggs after a night of "alone time", Clint and Tasha would wake up early on Thursdays and Sundays to train from 4 until 7 in the morning, then follow her to school, Peter would always run into school late on a Friday morning because he said out late on Thursdays because he had a study-group with Harry and Gwen so he got out later. But there was one person who always managed to surprise Angie. And we went by the name of Deadpool.

* * *

Angie held her lower stomach in pain.

"Damn period cramps" Angie hissed. She stumbled to the bathroom she shared with Pepper and Nat and opened the lower cupboard. Only to find that all of the period products had been taken.

"Damnit!" Angie growled "You think the CEO of a company or a master assassin would remember to buy some more pads when their out doing their thing" Angie groaned.

"Jarvis, please tell me at least Bruce is home? Or maybe even Loki?" Angie groaned

"No one is currently present in Stark Tower's aside from yourself, Miss Stark Rogers" Jarvis said. Angie hissed when she moved and managed to reach her phone. She speed-texted Tasha.

**You'd think a master assassin would leave a few pads for her niece. You owe me big time, Nat -ASR**

Angie crawled to her room and curled up on the floor, clenching her stomach.

"Jarvis, can you get DUMM-E to fill a hot water bottle for me? Or do something aside from standing there and not doing anything" Angie groaned

"Of course, Miss Stark Rogers" Jarvis said. Angie felt her phone buzz.

**Patrol? -P **

**Not today, Petey. Not today -ASR **

**Why not? Stark called me to warn me you'd be home alone and to watch out for Deadpool -P **

**You're losing track, Pete. When do I only turn down a patrol, genius? -ASR **

**Shit. Sorry. Want Aunt May to make cookies? -P **

**I'm good. Pops made cookies yesterday -ASR **

**...where are mine? -P **

**Lol. Gotta run, talk later -ASR **

**Ange? I wasn't joking. Bring me those cookies! -P **

Angie laughed and tossed her phone onto the bed as DUMM-E wheeled into the room.

"Miss Stark Rogers, I should inform you there is a person currently scaling the side of the Tower, towards your window" Jarvis said "I believe it is Mr Wilson. Shall I send out the Avengers alert?"

"No!" Angie exclaimed "Unlock the window. And, don't tell my dads. Or anyone, for that matter" Angie heard the click of the window being unlocked and a red gloved hand pushed it open.

"DUMM-E, go help Wade in" Angie ordered. The machine wheeled over and did as instructed. Deadpool had a bag slung over one shoulder.

"Hey, Stark" Wade grinned

"What brings you here, Wade?" Angie asked "You know my dads don't really like when you're here and they're not"

"You may have texted the wrong person earlier" Wade said. Angie's face paled. Angie curled up tighter in a ball, hiding her face in embarrassment. A bag landed in front of Angie with a light thud. In it was a box of pads, a box of tampons and several different types of chocolate and drinks.

"Not all master assassins leave their girls hanging" Wade grinned. Angie stared up at Wade in shock.

"Are you telling me you went to a pharmacy and bought this stuff for me because I texted you thinking it was Nat?" Angie asked "I'd like to see that!"

"Accessing security feed to Pharmer's Plus now" Jarvis said. A holographic screen appeared and it showed Deadpool walking into the store, wandering down the aisles until he found a box of tampons and pads. A couple of teen guys started to laugh.

"Havin a not so fresh day, dude?" one grinned

"Think its funny I'm buying tampons and pads?" Deadpool snorted "Do you gentlemen - and I'm using that term loosely - understand what this means?"

"You're on your time of the month?" the second guessed, earning a supportive shoulder bump from the teen beside him.

"This means that there's a woman who I am so intimate with that we're both comfortable with me buying her most personal possessions. This means our relationship is so trusting that I'm not embarrassed by doing this at all" Deadpool said as he moved past the boys and grabbed a handful of candy bars, along with a box of hot chocolate.

"It means, my friends, that instead of hanging out at a grocery store having a sausage fest with another guy playing the skin flute, I'm getting laid by a beautiful lady" Deadpool said. With that, Deadpool marched to the counter, dumped the items down and waited almost patiently for her to scan and bag the items before handing her a wad of cash, taking the bags and practically strutting out.

"That was impressive" Angie said "But you lied"

"How?" Deadpool crossed his arms

"I'm not sleeping with you" Angie pointed out

"I said I was getting laid" Deadpool smirked "Laid down. When you beat the crap outta me for no reason" Angie grinned, but winced. Deadpool helped Angie up.

"I'd go change if I were you" Deadpool said. Angie nodded.

"Good idea, Wilson" Angie nodded "It's weird"

* * *

Angie found Wade in the kitchen. She had had a quick shower before changing into sweats and a tank top. Wade was looking around the cupboards for something.

"Mr Wilson, I do believe the cups are to the _left"_ Wade turned to the right "Your _other_ left, Mr Wilson" Angie laughed.

"You are the first and only person to make an Artificial Intelligence sound exasperated, Wilson" Angie chuckled as she walked over. Wade grinned at her.

"What are you doing?" Angie asked

"Making hot chocolate" Wade said "I read that it helps cramps. Lifehacks, y'know?"

"Life whats?" Angie tilted her head

"Guess we don't follow the same things" Wade muttered as he poured boiling water into the two mugs he had found. He emptied a packet of hot chocolate into each mug before stirring them and passing one to Angie.

"Thanks, Wade" Angie smiled

"No problem" Wade smiled back "So long as your dads aren't secretly here waiting to shoot me. Then we'll have a problem"

"No, they're with SHIELD doing SHIELD stuff even though my dad isn't part of SHIELD" Angie dismissed "My uncle on the other hand, well, let's just hope you're out before he gets in"

"Which one?" Wade asked, glancing around in fear

"Let's just say, your options are Bruce, Loki or Thor" Angie muttered "Who do you really wanna go with?" Wade tightened his grip on the mug.

"Maybe I should get going" he muttered

"Maybe that's a good idea" Angie nodded "Thanks again for everything. I'll pay you back"

"No need" Wade shrugged "I do a solid for you, and one day you can do a solid for me. No money needed!" With that, the mercenary disappeared out a window.

* * *

Dragon hated when she lost. Because most of the times villains felt the need to humiliate her. Especially A.I.M, what with their fire-proof coils and such. Currently, Dragon was hanging upside down, tied in said fire proof coils. Any minute now, someone was going to come along, snap a picture and send it to the Bugle and it would end up on the front page tomorrow.

"Hey, Spidey!" Dragon winced at the voice. Here comes humiliation. Deadpool walked over.

"You are definitely _not_ Spidey" He said

"No, I'm not" Dragon muttered "Get me down" Deadpool regarded her for a second.

"I'm pretty sure this is the wrong movie" Deadpool said

"What?" Dragon tilted her head. Deadpool smirked as he walked closer, his face inches from hers.

"I thought it was Spidey's thing to get upside down kisses" Deadpool smirked

"I-I don't-I'm not-just get me down!" Dragon stuttered. Deadpool didn't move.

"I think I'll need some sort of payment" Deadpool said "This isn't part of my normal package"

"How much?" Dragon muttered. If she took any longer she wouldn't be in by curfew and she'd get in shit for that.

"One kiss from Y.T." Deadpool beamed. Dragon glared daggers at the man.

"Fine, if you don't want to get down, I can just leave you here past curfew" Deadpool started to walk away.

"Wait!" Dragon called. Deadpool cast a look over his shoulder. Dragon couldn't really tell what it was because of that infernal mask of his, but she had a feeling it would be a smug grin of victory. Deadpool walked over and pulled his mask up to his nose. Before Dragon could glance at the bared skin, Deadpool pressed his chapped lips to her own. It was awkward and a little uncomfortable, but not unpleasant. And this was considering she was upside down and kissing a man she had never seen before. Before Dragon knew what was happening, Deadpool had disappeared and Dragon was on her ass in a pile of coils. Deadpool sheathed his sword as he walked off.

"See you around, lizard" Deadpool called. Dragon rubbed her butt before shaking her head and flying off.

* * *

Dragon was perched on the edge of a building, scowling at all the happy couples beneath her on the streets. Why there were so many happy couples out in November, Dragon would never know.

"Bitter much?" Dragon nearly fell from her perch, but managed to regain her balance and turn to see Deadpool there.

"What do you want?" Dragon muttered

"Just hanging about with my favourite reptile-themed hero" Deadpool grinned. Dragon rolled her eyes.

"What's with all the hate?" Deadpool pouted "We were getting along so well. Was it the kiss?" Dragon flushed at the memory.

"Shut up" Dragon muttered. She could practically _sense_ the stupid, smug grin on Deadpool's face.

"It _was,_ wasn't it?" Deadpool chuckled "You're really that phased over one little kiss?"

"Don't think I won't throw you off this building" Dragon growled. Deadpool wrapped his arms around Dragon with as much flourish as humanly possible, leaning on her back.

"You love me too much to do that" he winked. Dragon stood, pushing the man off of her.

"You're insane" Dragon muttered

"Just as sane as you, dearie~" Deadpool sung. Dragon moved to fly off, but Deadpool latched onto her ankle.

"But, in all seriousness, I did come up here for a reason" Deadpool added. Dragon sighed and landed.

"What?" she sighed

"You know that favour you owe me?" Deadpool reminded "I'd like to cash it in" Dragon rubbed her temples.

"I'm not killing anyone" Dragon said firmly

"No, no" Deadpool shook his head "Leave the killing to me, darling. I'd like to go for pizza. Just me and you; a date, if you will" Dragon stared at Deadpool.

"You have got to be kidding me" Dragon muttered

"I kid thee not" Deadpool grinned "I know a great place around the corner"

"You're seriously asking me out on a date? While in costume?" Dragon laughed

"Yeah" Deadpool nodded "Problem?"

"No, it's just...are you serious?" Dragon laughed "Why is it I always get the weirdest stuff happening to me?"

"So, is that a yes?" Deadpool asked slowly. Dragon thought about it for a second. Her dads would kill her. But, aside from that, what harm could one date do?

"Yeah, sure" Dragon nodded

"I'll meet you here, 7:00 tomorrow" Deadpool grinned "Just wear that" Dragon nodded before flying off.

"Wait!" Deadpool called

"What?" Dragon said "I have curfew, remember?"

"You're forgetting something" Deadpool said. Dragon landed and glanced around.

"What?" She asked.

"This" Deadpool had his lips pressed to hers before she could protest. Then, he was gone, running off across the rooftops.

"See you tomorrow, lizard!" Deadpool called. Dragon stared after the man. He was the most unpredictable man she had ever met. And deep in her heart, Dragon knew she loved that.


	8. Author's Note Again

Hello my pretties. I just wanted to let you know what fandoms I snuck into the fifth chapter of Back in Black. In the following order, I snuck in:

- Batman

- The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug

- BBC's Sherlock

- Game of Thrones

- Supernatural

- Attack on Titan

- Princess Diaries 2

- Doctor Who

- Harry Potter

- Either Sherlock, Merlin, The Hobbit or Mean Girls

- Pirates of the Caribbean

So yes, those are the fandoms I used, in case anyone was wondering. I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks to all my readers :)


	9. Chapter 9

Angie sunk deeper into her seat in math. This was so _boring_. The math teacher didn't even know what she was doing half the time! Angie glanced at the clock; 1:50. An hour and ten minutes to go. Angie groaned quietly. She really, really regretted not going into a higher level math. Or being home-schooled. Or both. Angie glanced up at the board. Pop quiz in five minutes. Fabulous. Just fabulous. Angie was seriously considering sending out the Avengers Alert to get her out of this when an announcement beat her to it.

"Will all teachers please do a head count" The announcement said before going off again. The math teacher froze.

"Everyone, away from the doors and windows. Be quiet and get in a group" The teacher said, flicking the lights off. Angie helped usher all the students into the corner of the class before sitting at the front. The teacher crouched beside her. Someone knocked on the glass. Angie glanced at the teacher, who shook her head.

"Ange! Hey, Angie!" Someone called through the glass "Angie, I know you're in there!" Angie's eyes widened.

"Oh god" Angie muttered, rubbing her forehead. She stood.

"What are you doing?" The teacher demanded

"Trust me" Angie said "We're in no danger" Still, Angie accessed security cameras in the hall to check. Yup. The red and black hoodie constantly present in his civilian wear was there. Angie walked to the door to see a familiar mask. She glared at the man, who beamed back. Angie opened the door a crack.

"Go home. I'll see you after school when you _won't _cause a lockdown" Angie hissed. Deadpool hung his head.

"Go before they send police" Angie hissed. Deadpool nodded and sauntered off. Angie sighed and walked over to her teacher. Everyone was staring at her.

"Okay, before I get bombarded with questions, can you call the office and tell them _not_ to call the police" Angie asked. The teacher nodded and did as asked. The lights were turned back on.

"I should probably go explain what happened" Angie muttered "I'll be back"

"You need an escort" the teacher said "Just in case"

"If there is a threat in the school, I'll see them coming long before they see me" Angie held up her phone "Don't wait up" Angie walked out, accessing the school's security system as she did. It was shit, she wasn't going to lie. It took Jarvis all of three seconds to bypass it.

"Jarvis, buddy, talk to me" Angie muttered, lights turning on in classrooms as she walked by.

"Aside from Mr Wilson, there are no known threats in the school" Jarvis said

"And the team?" Angie asked hesitantly

"On their way" Jarvis said. Angie groaned.

"Turn them around, J" Angie said "Go bat-shit crazy back at the tower, lock the suit down, just make sure they don't come here. Tell them I'm fine and that it was a false alarm"

"Of course, ma'am" Jarvis said. Angie pulled open the office door to see the principal sitting there.

"I can explain" Angie said

"Explain?" the woman quirked her eyebrow.

"My..._friend_ is home-schooled and has schizophrenia or something where he hears voices in his head" Angie said "Sometimes he just needs to see me to calm him down. He's harmless, but he doesn't really like rules. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again" The principal nodded

"Perhaps we could give him a pass" she suggested "If his mental state is as you say, maybe it would be best to allow him in for short periods of time to calm himself down, so long as he doesn't disturb any other classes"

"That would actually be great" Angie nodded "I'll tell him after school"

"But he'll have to come without his hood on" the principal added

"Bad idea, ma'am" Angie said "My friend, he's very particular about his hood; he says it's a comfort mechanism. And if he's looking for me, it means he needs to be calmed, so taking his hood down may make him prone to destructive tendencies" The principal nodded.

"Just, make sure he keeps his ID card with him if he wants to enter the school" the principal reminded

"Perhaps, instead of a photo id, I have my dad to hook up scanners to improve the security, then his id could be his biological signature, or something like that" Angie suggested "I know my dad won't say no, because it means the school is safer, and I can try to barter so the price is perfect"

"That's a wonderful idea" the principal nodded "Perhaps I could speak with your father about it later?" Angie nodded

"I'll schedule you a meeting" Angie said.

"Thank you" the principal nodded.

"I should get back to class" Angie said

"Perhaps, if he's still here, you might take your friend with you?" the principal suggested "In case something does happen" Angie nodded. Angie pulled out her phone.

"He's in the cafeteria" Angie said "I'll pick him up on my way" the principal nodded and Angie left. She walked into the cafeteria and glanced around.

"Wade" she called "C'mon" Wade landed on a table.

"Where are we going?" he asked

"Math" Angie said

"Why?" Wade snorted

"Because I have math and you're having an episode of some sort of mental condition" Angie said "Now hurry up"

"How'd you manage to swing that?" Wade laughed

"My dad could buy the school. My principal knows that" Angie said "There's not much I can't swing, especially when I offer to upgrade security for a cheap price" Wade shook his head.

"And you call _me_ crazy" he snorted

"Not crazy" Angie corrected "Diagnosed with a mental disorder that provokes you to needing the comfort of your hood and myself"

Angie and Wade walked from the school to see the Avengers waiting for her.

"Jarvis, what happened to my distraction?" Angie glared at her phone.

"It was successful for all of ten minutes, ma'am" Jarvis said. Angie groaned.

"Hey, Stark" Wade grinned "Hey, Rogers. I'm gonna go now" Wade inched away, but was stopped by Thor. Tony glared at Angie. She glared back.

"This was so not my fault" Angie said "If you had updated the security systems here like I had asked you to you would've known I wasn't in any danger"

"You missed your math test?" Tony demanded. Angie rolled her eyes.

"I was tending to more important matters, dad" Angie groaned "And I completed it in what, half the time it took the teacher to make it? Maybe a quarter of the time?"

"Why didn't you use the panic button?" Natasha demanded

"Well, I panicked, but I handled it" Angie said "Now, can we go? People are staring" Then she heard it; the infamous "Hey, isn't that Tony Stark?" Angie groaned.

"So much for _my_ normal high school career" Angie muttered "Now, before I get swarmed, _let's go_" Too late. There was teens left, teens right and too many people for Angie's comfort.

"TOO MANY VOICES!" Wade screamed, falling to the ground.

"Shit, Wade!" Angie knelt beside him and saw him wink as he held his head. Angie secretly smiled.

"Give him room!" Angie snapped "Back off, everyone!" The students continued to swarm. Angie saw her dad sigh.

"Everyone, give the guy some space or I'm not signing any autographs and any photos of me will be charged" Tony called. Everyone made a huge circle around Angie and Wade. Angie helped him up.

"He needs to get out of here" Angie said quickly "I'll escort him" Angie slung Wade's arm around her shoulders and quickly walked off.

"Angie! Ange, wait!" Angie turned to see Peter, Mary-Jane and Gwen running after her.

"What the hell is going on?" Mary-Jane demanded

"I'm not quite sure" Angie admitted "Just cover my back" Wade grinned at Angie.

"I didn't know we were on to open displays of affection yet"

"Shut up"

Angie sat in Avengers Tower, flipping through her notebook. She had already gotten seven texts, two calls and thirteen Twitter notifications asking about Tony.

'Speak of the devil and he shall appear' Angie thought as Tony walked in with Steve.

"If you hadn't messed with my suits, I'd apologize" Tony muttered. Steve elbowed the man.

"Fine. I'm sorry for exposing you to the whole school" Tony sighed.

"And I'm sorry for messing with your suits" Angie said.

"Oh, and if anyone ever talks bad to you, you know where to find us" Tony added

"Why would someone gossip about the daughter of Tony Stark?" Tony hung his head.

"When I was being swarmed, I may have called for my 'super husband'" Tony admitted. Angie gave her dad an incredulous look.

"So, now the whole school knows that not only am I the daughter of Tony Stark, but I'm the daughter of two homosexual homosapiens" Angie asked

"Yeah" Tony nodded. Angie shrugged.

"Whatever" she said "Just remember this if I get called down to the office for punching someone or choking them with my thighs or something"

"What?!" Steve demanded

"Hey, I know for a fact people are going to talk" Angie said "And if someone decides it's a good idea to talk about my family behind my back, they're getting punched. Not my fault" Tony grinned.

"You can't solve all your problems by hitting them, Angela" Steve said firmly "If I get called in for a meeting with another parents about their child being beaten up by you, you're grounded for two months" Angie's jaw dropped as Steve walked off. Tony leaned over to her.

"He said if _he_ gets called in" Tony muttered "Not if I get called in" Angie grinned at her dad.

"Oh, by the way, you have a meeting with the principal" Angie added

"Angie!" Tony exclaimed. Angie gave her dad a look before she realized what he thought.

"No! No, it's about the shit security system at my school" Angie said "Good timing, if I do say so myself" Tony gave Angie a look that said 'Are you serious?' in a single downward quirk of his mouth and eyebrows. Angie beamed.

"Not my fault you exposed yourself~" Angie sung before walking out.


	10. Chapter 10

Angie groaned and leaned back into her couch as Loki gripped a pillow tightly in his arms against his chest and stared with glazed over eyes at the TV screen. Peter was on Loki's other side, similarly fed up with the lovey-dovey crap and over romanticized tragedy. Loki had wet marks on his cheeks from crying. Angie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out to see a text from Peter.

**Is he seriously crying? –P**

**Yes. Yes he is. Technically, he's like, our age, if you do the math –ASR**

**Lol seriously? -P**

**Yup. Hence why he's so emotional; he's a hormonal teenage girl –ASR**

"If you two are done sending automated messages about me, you're missing the movie" Loki muttered. Angie chuckled and hid her phone.

"No offence, Lokster, but this movie kind of sucks" Angie said "They make love seem so great and dates in fancy places with dresses and make-up seem so easy and glamorous and overly romanticized a huge tragedy in our world history"

"Plus, there is so enough room on that plank of wood for Jack" Peter added

"Both of you need to shut up before I sew your mouths shut for criticizing DiCaprio"

* * *

Dragon perched on a roof top edge. Peter was busy tonight, so she was patrolling alone, which sucked because she had no one to make sarcastic remarks to about passer bys or criminals or life in general.

"Hey, cutie" Dragon rolled her eyes with a smile and turned to see Deadpool there.

"What's up?" Dragon walked over.

"_Well_, I was thinking, since I know Spidey has a night off tonight, you wanted to go grab a bite to eat with me? A date, if you will" Deadpool held out a single daisy. Dragon rolled her eyes again, but took the flower.

"I'm not exactly dressed to go out" Dragon gestured to her uniform.

"Bobby Van's doesn't have a dress code" Deadpool grinned. Dragon sighed.

"I'm not going to Bobby Van's like this; I'll meet you there in twenty, but I'm changing first" Dragon said, flying off towards Stark Tower.

* * *

Angie landed in an alleyway, glanced around and pulled her cloak off before putting it in her bag. She walked across the street to Bobby Van's to see Deadpool waiting outside in a hoodie and jeans over his uniform.

"Lookin good, Ange" Deadpool gave Angie a once over, taking in her jeans, tight AC/DC t-shirt and combat boots. Angie had a brown leather jacket swung peeking out the top of her tote bag.

"Let's just eat; I'm starving" Angie walked in, Deadpool following after her.

"Booth for two, please" Angie smiled at the waiter. He was an elderly man with white hair and a Captain America sticker on his nametag.

"Sure thing" The man nodded and led the couple to one of the back booths.

"Thank you...Stan" Angie smiled after reading the man's nametag.

"No problem" Stan smiled before walking off. As the menus were brought out by a sweet-looking young woman named Brie (probably short for Brieanna), Angie's phone buzzed. She pulled it from her bag and rolled her eyes.

"What?" Deadpool leaned across the table.

"Peter" Angie muttered "He's hopeless"

"With what and how can I make it worse?" Deadpool grinned.

"Girls" Angie sighed "He's trying to ask a girl out, but barely knows how the female species works"

"Doesn't he practically live with you?" Deadpool snorted "I thought he was supposed to be some sort of genius"

"He does and he is" Angie muttered "What should I say to his pathetic request of 'How do I impress Gwen?'"

"If you write 'Be yourself' you waste an opportune moment to screw with him" Deadpool warned

"I know" Angie grinned "What about...hmm..."

"Gimme your phone" Deadpool held his hand out. Angie gave the Merc with the Mouth her phone and checked out her menu. Deadpool started snickering and Angie grabbed her phone back.

**Tell her you're Spiderman –ASR**

"Okay, I never agreed to that, but if he replies asking for more help, you can have all the fun you want, as long as you keep it decent because my Pops will freak if you don't" Angie grinned

**First of all why. Second of all, no –P**

**Because half of Manhattan wants into those spandex tights; tell her you're Spiderman and she'll become part of that half –ASR**

**Damnit Angie! –P **

Angie and Deadpool laughed as the waitress walked over. She took their orders before walking off.

"Oh, I have an idea" Deadpool stuck his hand out, gesturing for Angie's phone. Angie passed him her phone and watched him type with a grin on her face.

"Here you go" Deadpool passed Angie her phone again. She read the last sent text.

**Say 'I'm not saying I'm Spiderman, but have you ever seen me and Spiderman in the same room?' –ASR**

Angie chuckled.

"That's horrible" Angie snorted.

**You're the worst –P**

**Fine, if you don't want my help then... –ASR**

**Shit. She wants to know who I'm texting –P**

**Tell her it's Aunt May –ASR**

**I told her we were lyricing One Direction at each other –P**

**I. Hate. You. –ASR**

**You're freakin insecure –ASR**

**Don't know what for –P**

**You turn heads when you walk through the door -_- -ASR**

**Don't need makeup –P**

**To freaking cover up –ASR**

**Being the way that you are is enough –P**

**Everyone else in the room can see it –ASR**

**What the hell...EVERYONE ELSE BUT YOUUUUUU! –P**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else *insert eyeroll* -ASR**

**THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHLEMED –P**

**The way you smile at the ground, it ain't freaking hard to tell –ASR**

**YOU DON'T KNOW, OH, OH! YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL! –P**

Angie's disgust was interrupted by a plate being set in front of her.

"Thank you" Angie smiled before glaring at her phone

"What did he do?" Deadpool grinned

"Made me recite...One Direction" Angie shuddered. Deadpool laughed.

"Why did he do _that_?" Deadpool asked

"He didn't want Gwen knowing he asked me, us, for girl advice, so he lied and said we were reciting lyrics of said band" Angie rolled her eyes as she sipped her drink. All of a sudden, gun shots rang out. Angie groaned and rolled her eyes as men in...oh god, were those ski masks? And burlap sacks? How cliché could they get?

"Great. One night. Just one night off for a date would be fantastic" Angie muttered as a robber walked over, pointing some out of date pistol at her.

"Let me guess" Angie said "You want me to put my hands up, give you all of my valuables and then beg for mercy of some sort" The man opened his mouth to defend himself, but Angie cut him off.

"Well, hate to break it to ya, but I'm the daughter of Tony Stark. Right now, as you failed to properly hide your identities, security cameras around this fine establishment are sending a feed to Stark Towers, identifying you and your cohorts. Soon, an alarm will go off, along with facial recognition being completed and Iron Man and Captain America and possibly even a few master assassins will be waiting at your doorsteps, ready to lock you up for the rest of your pitiful lives for even thinking about pointing a gun at me" Angie said without hesitating "So, if I were you, I'd get out of here as fast as you can and pray to every deity your incompetent mind can comprehend that I change my mind and show mercy on you for interrupting my date night" Without another word, Angie sat down and took a sip of her drink as the robbers all ran, metaphorical tails between their legs. Angie felt her phone buzz.

**I told Gwen that I would be the Jack to her Rose. She agreed to go on a date with me. I need to thank Loki for making us watch that terrible movie now. –P**

**A/N Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, but my Doc Manager wasn't working, so I couldn't submit this chapter until today. Happy Easter to everyone who celebrates Easter and to those who don't Happy Sunday (or Monday if you live in a different timezone that is really far ahead). Hope everyone enjoys emotional Loki, date night and girl troubled Peter. **


	11. Chapter 11

The lyrics to Fall Out Boy's Light 'Em Up were persistently blaring from some hidden alcove in the large room. Angie dove for the sound, but was rewarded with another empty hand when she reached under her bed again. Where the hell was her freaking phone?!

"Screw this" Angie muttered "Jarvis, put me on speaker"

"Of course, ma'am" Jarvis said dutifully. The song was cut short and the sound of heavy breathing filled the room in its place.

"Ange?" Wade's familiar rasp called out

"I'm here" Angie answered

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BEAUTIFUL BIRTHDAY GIRL!" He shouted. Angie froze.

"Birthday?" Angie tilted her head. Silence greeted her words.

"You do know what a birthday is, right babe?" Wade asked hesitantly

"Of course I know what a birthday is" Angie snapped "I just...I didn't know that mine was today" She could practically sense Wade's big, dumb smile on the other end of the line.

"Well, it is and I just wanted to call to tell you happy birthday because I'm a great boyfriend, right?" Angie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you are" Angie muttered "Now, keep talking. I think I've almost found my phone" Angie pulled back her pillow to reveal her phone sitting on top of the picture of her and Deadpool in a photobooth. She smiled to herself.

"Found it" Angie said "I have to go now, but call me when you're home again, okay?"

"You're not even going to ask how I found out or why?" Wade sounded like a kicked puppy.

"I thought you'd want to save it for late night tacos and robbers" Angie said with a slight grin.

"You're right" Wade agreed "See you in a few days, babe"

"See you soon" Angie said before hanging up. Nearly seconds later, Angie's phoned screamed at her "TEXT MESSAGE!". Angie jumped and made a mental note to either change her text tone or put it on vibrate.

**You wanna go to the movies? MJ, Gwen and I are going –P**

**I'll meet you there in ten –ASR**

**I never said when...! –P**

**Ten minutes –ASR**

Angie walked from her room, pulling her jacket on.

"Dad, Pops, I'm going to the movies with Peter, MJ and Gwen! I'll be back later!" Angie called

"How are you getting there and how are you getting back?" Steve called

"I'll drive!" Angie called "Because, in case you forgot, I am seventeen!"

"Be safe" Steve called and Angie took the elevator to the garage and found her favourite car; a sleek black 1962 Chevy corvette completed with upholstered seats and a Captain America doing the hula bobble head (custom made and copyrighted by Stark Industries). Angie smirked and got in Lola Jr, as she had so dubbed the car, in honour of Phil Coulson. Angie loved her car. Bullet proof, hover capabilities, built in weaponry and seat warmers. Everything a girl could ever want. That, and a newly rebuilt, refurbished and remade engine that made a kitten jealous with its purr. Seconds later, Angie was cruising through the streets of Manhattan. Then, she was stopped in traffic because that's what she get's for living downtown. Nine minutes later, she was at the theatre, in line, waiting for Peter, MJ and Gwen to get there. The trio quickly walked in and Angie waved them over.

"So, what movie are we seeing, anyways?" Angie asked as they joined the auburn-haired girl in line.

"How about that new Batman movie?" Mary Jane said "Batman 2: The Red Soldier"

"I'm in" Angie nodded "And the Love Birds?" Peter glared at Angie while Gwen blushed.

"Fine" Peter nodded as they all stepped forwards to buy their tickets.

* * *

After the movie, which ended on a terribly heart-breaking notice, Angie pulled her phone out to find...no missed calls or texts. Odd.

"Hey, I have to go" Angie muttered "See you guys on Monday"

"Is everything okay?" Gwen asked

"I don't know" Angie muttered, walking out. She sped back to the Tower and walked in.

"Jarvis, buddy?" Angie called "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine, Miss Stark-Rogers" Jarvis said

"Is it? Because I have a really, really bad feeling that everything is _not_ fine" Angie muttered, walking towards the stairs because she sure as hell wasn't taking the elevator with this kind of gut feeling. People in horror movies did that and she was not ending up trapped in some elevator while some creepy as hell masked freak tried to kill her with a butchers knife through the door. Angie flew up the stairs.

"Jarvis, where are my dads?" Angie asked

"The Penthouse, Miss Stark Rogers" Angie flew up and carefully opened the door. Her adrenaline was pumping, which was bad because if it turned out to be a false alarm, she may accidentally punch the first person near her across the room. The room was dark and there wasn't a sound. Angie closed the door behind her with a nearly unheard _click_. Something wasn't right here. Angie moved along the walls carefully, sliding her hand first. When her hand touched something soft and squishy and most definitely _not_ wall and it moved under her touch, Angie let out a shout and punched it. The lights were all suddenly on and Angie watched as Thor cupped his now possibly broken nose.

"Shit!" Angie hissed "What in the name of Lucifer is going the on?!" The other Avengers all popped up from various places around the room. Clint, Tony and Loki were laughing at the unfortunate luck of the blonde Asgardian while Natasha shook her head.

"Wait, how did you get in here?" Clint asked

"Stairs" Angie jabbed her thumb at the emergency exit stairs "What the hell is going on?"

"Happy Birthday!" Thor grinned. Angie tilted her head.

"Excuse you?" Angie tilted her head

"I heard someone yell Happy Birthday at you earlier" Loki said "So I informed your fathers, and now we're celebrating your official day of birth" Angie stared at her family.

"You guys freaked me out, you know?" Angie muttered "No calls, no texts, no Jarvis going 'by the way, your family is waiting to throw you a surprise party, so no, there are no killers in the tower this time, Miss Stark-Rogers', then all the lights off and no noise? Really? You're supposed to yell Surprise when I walk in, not wait until I punch someone in the nose" Steve was smiling as he walked over and picked Angie up in a crushing hug.

"Happy Birthday, Ange" he smiled and Angie laughed.

"Thanks, Pops" Angie smiled

"Since it was kind of short notice, we didn't have a lot of time to shop, so tomorrow we'll have a real party with all your friends and us" Pepper smiled

"You guys didn't have to do that" Angie said "Just having this is enough"

"Then you don't want what I got you?" Loki smirked. Angie hesitated.

"I'm quite torn" Angie admitted "I'm terrified to see your wrapping skills, but also extremely intrigued" Loki laughed and held out a box, neatly wrapped. Angie took the box and was surprised at how heavy it was. Angie gave Loki a suspicious look.

"Well? Open it" Clint insisted. Angie carefully pulled one end of the green bow and the rest unwrapped itself, revealing a simple cardboard box. Angie pulled the lid off to reveal an old, leather bound book.

"A book?" Clint tilted his head, while Angie smiled.

"Not just any book" Angie pulled the book from the box and blew the excess dust from the top, revealing unfamiliar script.

"An Asgardian book" Angie glanced at Loki "Right?" Loki nodded.

"My mother recommended it" Loki said. Angie opened it and saw a line on the first page.

"What's this for?" Angie asked

"Here" Loki produced a pen from thin air and passed it to Angie "Write your full name" Angie did as asked, writing Angela Samantha Stark-Rogers in neat print. Then, her name disappeared. Everyone watched in wonder as the title on the book shifted and became English.

"It's a book of mysticism?" Natasha peered closer at the book.

"The same one my mother used when teaching me" Loki nodded "So, it's quite old" Angie chuckled and ran her fingers along the spine of the book.

"Thank you so much, Loki" Angie smiled "Even if I can't do anything in here, it'll be a great read and a fu-" a look from Steve "-fun thing to use to confuse my dad with" Tony rolled his eyes. Loki grinned and ruffled Angie's hair.

"Good" Loki chuckled "Then you're using it right"

"Well, how are we supposed to top that?" Clint snorted "A magic book from another planet? Are you serious?" Angie shook her head.

"You don't need to 'top' anything" Angie said "Just having my whole family here to celebrate my birthday is the best present and holy shit that was the cheesiest thing I've ever said and I regret it already"

* * *

"...and Loki said he's going to start tutoring me in magic" Dragon grinned, retelling her birthday surprise to Deadpool, who was sitting with her on a roof. They were both enjoying cupcakes from a nearby bakery as they talked about their lives for the past few days. Deadpool had just told Dragon about his mission in Ireland and how it ended with him in a medieval torture chamber of an apparently haunted castle while Dragon told Deadpool about her birthday.

"Speaking of which" Deadpool grinned "Aren't you going to ask why and how I found out it was your birthday?"

"No" Dragon said nonchalantly, licking some icing off her cupcake. Deadpool gave her a hurt look. Dragon laughed.

"Okay, okay" Dragon laughed "How and why did you find out it was my birthday?" Deadpool grinned; Dragon had been with him long enough to know what his expressions were, even with his mask on.

"_Well_, when I was in Germany, I had to do some research in Stuttgart when I remembered you said you were from there" Deadpool said "And it just so happened I was near the orphanage Stark and Rogers adopted you from. So, I popped in, asked a few questions, checked a few files and found out that way"

"I thought your mission was in the UK?" Dragon tilted her head "How did you get to Southern Germany?"

"I-uh, yeah, funny story" Deadpool scratched the back his head while he chuckled uncomfortably "I made a _slight_ detour while working"

"Slight?" Dragon laughed "Oh yes, just a slight 950 mile detour"

"949.4552, actually" Deadpool corrected "Give or take" Dragon shook her head.

"But _why_?" Dragon asked

"Because I knew you were adopted, I knew you were from Stuttgart, I found out you didn't know anything about those few months before Stark and Rogers, I found out you had never had a real birthday. And all because you didn't know what day you were born on. So, yeah, it was a slight detour, especially if it makes my beautiful girl smile" Deadpool said solemnly. Dragon pulled her goggles off and tears spilled down her cheeks.

"What's wrong? What happened? Why are you crying? Ange?" Deadpool asked quickly, leaning over to wipe at Dragon's cheek.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked

"No, you didn't" Dragon smiled "Come here" Dragon hugged Deadpool tightly, pressing a kiss to his masked cheek. Deadpool pulled his mask up to his nose and Dragon kissed him. She still had tears running down her cheeks when she pulled away.

"You gonna be okay, babe?" Deadpool asked, pulling his mask back down.

"I'm better than okay, Wade" Dragon smiled, wiping at her cheeks.

"Good" Deadpool smiled and hugged the shorter girl.

* * *

Angie stood with Loki at her party. Loki was holding his book of mysticism open for Angie.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Angie nodded. She closed her eyes and concentrated. If there was one point Loki had stressed, it was that a true mystic didn't need to shout words to make spells work, just simply think them. Angie heard a shout and Loki was laughing. Angie opened her eyes to see Tony covered in punch. Angie laughed.

"That was perfect!" Loki exclaimed. Angie laughed with the demi-god as Tony spluttered and glanced around, trying to find who doused him. His eyes landed on Angie and Loki, who froze.

"Run?" Angie glanced at Loki.

"Run"

**A/N Yup. Angie is Loki's new pupil. I know a lot of people enjoy my Loki-Angie interactions because those two are little shit heads when they get together. This whole chapter was inspired by my headcanon that Deadpool would be super happy to know it was his girlfriend's birthday. If I have a headcanon, is it just that, or is it technically canon, since I'm the author? ANYWAYS, I will leave you on that note because I'm getting waffles 3 Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and favouriteing this story and I'll see ya in the next chapter.**


End file.
